1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of executing an application or a service, and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of executing an application or a service using the body of rotation included in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as financial transactions and product purchases have become enabled through electronic devices, when an application related thereto or a service supported in the application is used, a password needs to be input to execute the application or the service in order to secure the privacy of individuals.
As the security of the password is regarded as an important issue, the length of the password increases and becomes complex, and a password formed of a combination of capital and lower-case English letters, numbers, and symbols is created.
When a method of inputting security information such as the aforementioned password is applied to an electronic device that includes a small display, such as a wearable device, visibility is limited since all of the numbers, characters, and symbols need to be displayed in the display. A user of a touchscreen needs to touch the display, covering the display with the user's hand, so as to input the security information, and the size of the display is relatively small. Thus, it is difficult to accurately input a password in the conventional art.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for security information input.